This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial. The ONTT consists of essentially two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential. Our group of ophthalmologists and neurologists saw 12 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed Study criteria within a 12 month period.